


Vincent Vega With a Younger Woman - HC

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [32]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'i’ve always seen vincent as a little older (maybe around 40?) and i was wondering if i could request an hc about him dating a younger girl (in her early 20s or so)? thank you!' - req by anon on tumblr :) thank you xxx
Relationships: Vincent Vega/You
Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315475
Kudos: 12





	Vincent Vega With a Younger Woman - HC

  * this guy is so smug that hes dating a gorgeous young lady
  * he feels so lucky 
  * but kinda insecure sometimes in case people gossip about you wanting him for his money (which isn’t true, it’s just a bonus)
  * he likes to take you to jack rabbit slims and act like a smartass cause he knows who the waiters/waitresses are dressed as
  * but you just tell him it’s cause hes old, and that wipes the smirk off his face
  * honestly like you both enjoy poking fun at the age gap, but he can get grumpy about it sometimes bc it makes him feel like an old man
  * it kinda turns him on though because taboo
  * he likes u calling him daddy ok
  * smacks ur ass in public even if he knows people can see
  * vince just enjoys spoiling u really :) one of your favourite things to do is to go to the mall together-- he’ll let you pick out a few things, then he’ll pick something for you (prob smth that will make ur boobs look good), and you’ll go get food
  * two words; CAR SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * also you two have lots of quickies. think the phone box in true romance-- stuff like that hehe
  * pulling your hair when you’re sucking him off, guiding your head
  * even tho he’s 40ish he’s immature as fuck
  * i mean you’ve seen how he bickers and seemingly just. does his best to be fucking awkward
  * he’s the kind of bf that enjoys winding you up really. he just thinks hes really funny
  * _“daddy, let me style your hair” “get the fuck out, baby. i like my hair the way it is”_
  * you like to leave a lipstick mark on his cheek, especially if you’re out in public, and he likes to have his arm around your waist. just to show everyone you belong to one another
  * you two just connect and at the end of the day you love each other and enjoy the company, relaxing together etc. and if anyone he knows (e.g. jules, paul, vic) tries to provoke him, he’ll defend you til he drops dead
  * also: he definitely lets it slip out to jules one day that he loves you ok




End file.
